During Class
by ImagnalizedProductions
Summary: Troy is bored class when Mr. Burley puts on a movie about science on. He texts Emma then moments later finds her under his desk wrestling with his belt to unbuckle it...


**A/N: This is my newest story. I'm so sorry I haven't been on update in a while my laptop had crashed but it's fixed now so I can continue to update like crazy! Now enough of my talking I'll let you read the story now.**

* * *

"This Movie is Boring." Troy whispered Jake.

"I know that's why I'm texting Gia, She wants me to go and sit by her, I'll see you later at the lockers" Jake said swiftly moving next to the empty seat next to Gia. Troy sighs and slumps back into his seat.

Mr. Burley had made the class watch a movie about science and its species. Troy pulls out his phone and started to text Emma.

_"Hey"_He texted as he waited patiently for her response

_"Hey Troy, Are you paying attention to the movie?"_ She Responded

_"Nope just sitting here, Thinking about you."_ That made Emma blushed as she thought about what she wanted to do to Troy.

_"I've got a surprise for you, Just stay where you are_." Emma texted.

Emma had gotten out of her seat while Mr. Burley had dosed off while watching the movie, she pretended to pick up a fallen pencil. Once she realized no one was watching her she crawled under Troy's desk and reached for his belt to unbuckle it.

Troy felt something unbuckling his pants he then looked under his desk and saw Emma taking his shaft out of his pants.

"Emma what are you doing?" Troy managed to say as she licked the top half of his shaft.

"Surprise." She said then smiled

Troy had then looked up to see Mr. Burley getting up to turn off the movie and then start to ask questions about it.

Troy then begins to gasp. Everyone looked back and saw a stretching Troy. They then went back to whatever Mr. Burley was saying. Troy had begun to move around in his seat as Emma started pumping the base of his cock up and down.

"Oh God." he moaned as he started thrusting up into her hands. He could feel how close he was and he knew that it wouldn't take too long for him to cum with the way she was attacking his member.

"Fuck..." he gasped out in whisper .He continued thrusting up into her hand as she continued rubbing him. Emma then takes his tip into her mouth and sucked on it. She slurped and sucked around his dick while her hand pumped his base where her mouth couldn't reach. Troy hung his head back as she pleasured him.

"Mr. Burrows...Are You Okay?" asked Mr. Burley as the whole class once again looked at him.

"Yeah...Yeah..."He said in a moan "I'm fine." Mr. Burley had then continued to ask his series of questions on the movie, when he was do e he gave the class the rest of the period.

"Your dick is so big, it can barely fit in my mouth..." Emma complimented before taking him back in her mouth. Troy groaned when Emma grabbed his balls in her hand and squeezed them. She was so perfect she was amazing.

"Oh God." Troy's hand that was resting on his lap was instantly in her hair and he was pulling on her dark locks as she moved back and forth. Troy threw his head back groaning, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them wide.

Troy nearly lost it as he hit the back of her throat. He was close as she pumped her hand around his cock, he was about to release when...

"Hey Troy!" Noah said walking over to them, "Shit." Troy muttered to himself as he saw Noah walking up to him.

"Hey Noah."

"Hey, so I'm Museum today and I was thinking maybe you might want to go"

"W-why me?"

"Because Jake and Gia are busy and you don't really spend time with me so."

Troy couldn't think straight with Emma sucking on his then lets out an escape moan and then quickly covered it up with a yarn.

"What are you doing Troy?'

"Nothing!" Troy quickly responded as he then slumped back into his chair.

When Troy came he whimpered and gasped then held onto her dark locks as he released, Emma swallowed every drop.

She then put him back into his pants and came from under the desk and then stood up to Troy,

"I'll see you after school, Troy." Emma said kissing him gently on the lips as she went to sit down in her seat leaving a confused Noah.

"Wait what just happened?" Noah said scratching his head.

"Nothing, Noah. Nothing happened" Troy said looking at Emma and winking at her.


End file.
